What are you doing on the floor?
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: Myrisha, Alice, Anya, Kalika and Marie never in their wildest dreams woudl have thought this possible.. Chapter 7 up!
1. WTMFG!

**What are you doing on the floor?**

Ramblings of a mad fan girl. Mad fan girls. Mad fan people. Yes, I'm PC.

**Summary/Disclaimer/Mad Ramblings:** Well, ever wondered what would happen if some truly obsessed people met each other and made each other even more obsessed? This would be the end result. All the people in this story are real people, therefore, I don't own anyone in this story, except for Aseawen (Me, duh.) and quite possibly Kalika.

Me: Kalika, do I own you?

Kalika: coughs Um, no? I don't think so?

Me: Hmm… gets out screwdriver we can fix that…

Underworld is owned by Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux etc.

The forum mentioned in this story is owned by Anyanka & Kravens Lover. You should join. Really. You should.

http / underworldchaos. proboards25 .com

Just remove the spaces.

I apologize for the un-funniness of this chapter. The next ones will be funnier. Just wait till I get my hands on the characters. Mwahahahahahaha!

P.s. The floor thing will be explained later. I promise. Or not...

**Chapter One: WTMFG?**

Aseawen sat in her bedroom. She had her sketch pad out and was discussing the finer points of Underworld with her friend Kalika.

"What do you mean Kraven 'seems nice?' He's a total bastard! He shot Michael!"

"All I'm saying is that he was nice when he told her about her parents!"

"Oh my god! Didn't you notice him SHOOTING MICHAEL!"

"Okay, but I do think he's a coward."

"Amen to that." Aseawen blinked a few times. "Uhh...Kalika?"

"Mmhm?"

"I can't see."

Across town, Kalika was having the same problem. "Me neither!"

"I can only see white."

"Same here." Kalika started hyperventilating. "Wha-?" All of a sudden, she felt like she was spinning. "I-I feel dizzy..."

Aseawen's voice seemed to come from far away. "Me too. And the noises are spinning."

Then, everything went black.

Aseawen and Kalika came to in a small room. Aseawen sat bolt upright when she noticed the two other forms on the floor. "Where- where are we?"

"That's what I would like to know." Said a voice with an British accent.

"Well." Quipped the other, "I don't think we're in Kansas any more."

That comment lightened the tension unbelievable, and everyone laughed.

The first stranger stood up and rolled her head on her neck.

"Oh, My God! Anya!" Aseawen squealed, and jumped up.

Anyanka blinked three times. "Aseawen?" She looked at the other person on the floor. "MARIE!"

"Nope." Came the reply. "Definitely NOT in Kansas."

Marie stood up, and looked over at Kalika in the corner, "And this is?"

"Oh." Said Aseawen, "That's Kalika. She's the new member." Aseawen was of course, talking about the Underworld forum they all belonged to, as devoted fans.

"Aah." The other two said simultaneously. Then Marie looked around. "Where are we exactly?" The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that MIGHT be helpful." Said Anyanka.

Aseawen was the one to go look out the window. "OH MY GOD!"

"What!" Kalika said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"You guys are NOT going to believe this."

"What?" The others mirrored Kalika's comment from earlier as they ran over to the window.

"Well, do you recognize that tower?"

"OHMYGOD!"

"And that tower?" Aseawen continued ignoring Anya's cries. "And the subway station?" Said Kalika hopefully.

"Yep. And the subway station."

Marie frowned, "So, if the subway station, and the towers are here…that means…" She frowned. "Okay, someone's going to have to explain this one to me."

"It means…" Kalika said excitedly, "That we're in Underworld!"

Marie gaped. Anya rubbed her hands together. Aseawen was on the floor. They all looked at Aseawen.

"What?"

Okay. That's one chapter. Read and Review pleeeeeeease. Oh, and a note to flamers; I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for me and the people mentioned here in the story and people who like to read this sort of thing.

How's that for a pre-emptive strike? Booyeah.

Oh, and the floor thing? Hmm…we'll go deeper next time…


	2. Whale! Where!

**What are you doing on the floor?**

Ramblings of a mad fan girl. Mad fan girls. Mad fan _people. _Yes, I'm PC.

**Summary/Disclaimer/Mad Ramblings: ** Firstly, I apologize for starting the story the same way as last time. I just really like it. Go figure. So, the floor thing? Well, let me tell you now. I may attempt to work it into several chapters, just to make it funny. Or not. It's really up to you. Well, not really, but I thought that sounded cool. I don't own anything. Not today. But someday. Yes, someday when I take over the world and hold Selene and co hostage until Len Wiseman & co give up their rights. Then I will own all! But, for now Len & co have the honors.

Me: Hell! It's not like he does anything interesting with them!

Myrisha: -nods- I know.

Me: You're only agreeing with me because you're a figment of my imagination.

Myrisha: It's true you know.

You know, I'm going to start giving thanks. Firstly; to whoever invented the internet. I praise you. Secondly; to whoever invented raspberry coke. I can't feel my spine! Thirdly; Jerry Bruckheimer. Is that even your name? Ah well, at least it's not Helgenburger. Aah, good times. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter Two: Did you swallow a whale?**

Aseawen wondered why everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked again. She looked at Anyanka, and tilted her head.

"I hate to break it to you Anya, but it seems you really ARE Anya."

Anya squeaked, and rushed to a mirror, which co-incidentally was full length and talked. Not in a creepy sense, but it was a gag mirror, so when Anya stood in front of it, it said things like, "Hey good lookin'." and "Rad man, totally rad."

Upon hearing the mirror, Aseawen ran over to it, "Ooh! Let me try!" She stood in front of it, but instead of saying the comments that it had said to Anya it said, "Damn girl, is that your real stomach, or did you swallow a whale?" Aseawen feigned hurt as Marie and Kalika laughed at her. She frowned, but as she looked at her reflection, she lightened up. "Oohh... I think I've become...hmm..." Aseawen thought through her Underworld fandom characters. "Myrisha perhaps..." She looked at the reflection staring back at her. "Yup. Definitely Myrisha." She then turned to Marie. "And I think you're Katya." She took in Marie's long brown hair and brown eyes, Anya's black hair and brown eyes, her own pale red hair and violet eyes and Kalika's brown hair with blonde streaks and dark brown eyes.

"Well." Kalika said. "This certainly is an interesting turn of events."

"You said it." Muttered Anya, jumping when she heard her own voice. "Wow! My accent rocks!" Marie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? It does!"

Aseawen and Kalika were too busy comparing outfits to pay any attention to the others. "Wow! I have cleavage! This corset is fan-freaking-tastic! I could stand a pen up in here!" Aseawen noticed the look Kalika gave her. "Oh come on! I could!"

Kalika looked at how tight the corset was. "I hope you don't die in there." She inspected her own clothes, which consisted of a chocolate brown singlet and black jeans for lint, pulling off imaginary specks.

"I'm a vampire! I can't die! Well, except for the whole vulnerability to the sun thing...but I'm working on that!" Aseawen was adamant. Then she realized she was wearing leather pants.

"OH MY GAWD!" She jumped up and down, as well as one can in leather pants anyway. "I have LEATHER PANTS! You know what that means?" She asked Kalika.

"If it means that you'll shut up, I'll buy you a hundred pairs." Kalika muttered massaging her ears.

Aseawen frowned. "No, it means that I'm WEARING. LEATHER. PANTS. Leather pants! Isn't that great?"

"I'll leather you in a minute." Muttered Kalika. Hoping to distract Aseawen she pointed to a shiny burn on Aseawens' left hand, "How'd you get that?"

Aseawen frowned again. "When Myrisha...I mean I…I think...anyways when I was turned, I...she...uhh, Myrisha was so inebriated that she didn't even realize it had happened, so she woke up and tried to open the curtains."

"Ouch." Said Anya and Marie in unison, who after running out of things to say about their accents had started to listen to Kalika and Aseawen's conversation.

"Oh yeah." Said Aseawen. "Big ouch."

All of a sudden, they all went quiet. Anya rocked on her heels. Marie twiddled her thumbs. Kalika bit her lip. Aseawen sat down.

Then, in unison the other three asked, "What are you doing on the floor!"

**R&R Please!**

Bwahahaha! I did it! I asked what she was doing on the floor! Aah, good times.


	3. Alice!

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR!**

**Disclaimer: **

No own I.  
No sue you.  
All happy then.

**Thanks:**

Viktors Vixxxen: Whoo! Anya! Yay! Wow. All three words at the start of this sentence are underlined with red! Go figure.

Marie9000: A normally spelt name is good Not necessarily attached to the most normal of people but… Don't ask. I'm not really sure I know either…

**Apologies: **  
Firstly, to the readers. All two of them. No, this is not a ploy to get all the readers to review to be counted. Or is it? Anyway, I'm sorry for the relative unfunniness of this chapter. But, I need to introduce Alice. It seemed feasible. So sue me. Secondly, to Det. Lily Rush. Yes, Scotty is a jerk! I mean, he's sleeping with your sister! Jerkjerkjerk. Thirdly, to whomever read the last apology. I didn't mean to scare you. But, he is.

**Alice Arrives!**

Aseawen looked up at her friends. "What do you mean, 'what am I doing on the floor'? I'm sitting on it! What does it look like? What else would I be doing on the floor!" She continued on in this vein for about three hours, while the others got out a pack of cards and started to play snap. When she stopped, she got up and noticed that the sun was no longer streaming through the windows.

"OH, MY GOD!" Aseawens favourite saying made another appearance. Marie and Kalika looked at her, mad for making them miss a snap, which Anya had gleefully snapped up.

"It's dark! Do you know what that means?" She almost shouted. Marie and Anya jumped up, while Kalika sat on the floor, frowning.

"Uhh, what does that mean?" She asked.

Marie rolled her eyes and hauled Kalika up. "It means we're going outside." She looked for Aseawen and Anya, and rolled her eyes, because they were already out the door.

"Come on." She dragged Kalika out the door.

­o-o-o

Anya spun around on the pavement outside. "This is soo cool! I can't wait 'till I meet Viktor!" She stopped, and would have fallen to the ground is Aseawen hadn't caught her.  
"Ooh…. Viktor…"

Aseawen rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "I wonder if Dayton's going to appear?" She asked rhetorically. A voice off to the side said, 

"Yeah, I wonder so too." Aseawen jumped at the sound of the voice, and Anya hissed. "Lycan…"  
Aseawen grabbed Anya. "Wait! It's only Alice."

Alice stepped out of the shadows. "Only Alice? See if I buy you a birthday present for the next five years." She grumbled.

"Yes, well. We don't want you dead, now do we Alice?"

Alice frowned. "I guess not."

Aseawen turned to Anya, Marie and Kalika who had come up and were all standing in a line. "This is my friend Alice." She said.

**R&R  
**

No shoot I.  
I blame muse.  
Muse hides in corner.


	4. Why are you looking at me!

**What are you doing on the floor!**

**Disclaimer: **

Roses are Red,  
Violets are blue,

I don't own Underworld,

So don't sue.

**Thanks: **Well, considering I only put chapter 3 up about 2-3 hours before chapter 4 (CHAPTER FOUR PEOPLE! CHAPTER FOUR!) I only have one person to thank; Aly (aka Alice) who won't care that I made her look sort-of stupid in this chapter. You're a gem. Heh, I almost wrote 'You're a germ.'

**Apologies: **Again, to whoever read this chapter. I know it's deliriously unfunny, but I'm building up. Most of this is mindless babble till I pass my temporary mind block.

**Anya; **I'm sorry you haven't met Viktor yet. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! ;)

**Marie; **I'm not implying you're slow. I'm implying you were paying too much attention to some people that looked a little too much like Pierce and Taylor. Piqued your interest yet?

**Alison DuBois; **I know, it's a curse. But come on. Maybe one day you'll see the lottery numbers.

**Anyone who takes the time to read this mindless dribble; **I like to make random apologies. So, take no notice of that person behind the curtain, or the apology above.

**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!**

Marie and Anya looked derisively at Alice, while Kalika, being unnaturally excited jumped over and hugged Alice.

"What the?" Alice shouted, pushing Kalika away. "Crazy bloodsucker!" Marie and Anya immediately jumped forward to Kalika's defense.

"What do you mean 'crazy bloodsucker'? Anya demanded, while Marie nodded in the background, trying and failing miserably to look incredibly frightening.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Are they always like this?" She asked Aseawen.

"Not usually." Said Aseawen, glaring at her friends. "I think it's their 'natural' or should I say 'unnatural' instincts."

At this moment, the tension was diffused by a wheezing old man running straight into Anya. "They-they're all-" He seemed to be having trouble breathing, and his eyes were rolling around in his head.

"They're all what?" Inquired Marie, curious.

"They're all MORONS!" He shouted, running away, leaving the five females in complete bewilderment.

"I wonder what he gets from that." Said Kalika rubbing her arm where the old man had shoved past her.

Alice frowned. "Maybe he thinks it's funny?" She asked. The others looked at her and started laughing. "What's so funny?" She said, looking at Aseawen who was practically on the ground.

"You-your-" Aseawen couldn't finish, as she was laughing so much. Alice turned to Marie, who was looking at the others and wondering why they were laughing. Then she looked at Alice.

"WHAT THE HECK IS EVERYONE LAUGHING AT!" Yelled Alice, who was seriously considering smacking some sense into the others.

They all just laughed harder.

"Bleeding Night-Crawlers." Muttered Alice.

**R&R Please!**

Even if you only like the junk at the start, reviewing would make me happy!


	5. Aseawen? Serious?

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I don't own Underworld

So, don't sue.

**Thanks:**

Anya and Marie: For putting up with my slowness in getting this chapter up. If it even counts as a chapter.

Alice and Kalika: Uhh...see next chapter?

**Apologies:**

The Readers: I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. Think it of a mini chapter. I promise more will come.

Wesley Crusher: I know, everyone thinks you're pathetic. Come to think of it, so do I. Haha!

The Readers Again: Ixnay on the pologyaay boveaay

To anyone who can't read Pig-Latin: Haha! You don't know what I said! Wait...this isn't an apology...

**Chapter Five: Aseawen? Serious? Yeah right.**

After they had all calmed down enough to stop laughing, Alice grabbed Kalika by the scruff of her neck and slammed her up against the wall. "What is so funny!" She asked.

Kalika squeaked and pushed a mirror, that had miracoulously appeared in her pocket into Alice's hand.

Alice looked in the mirror and gaped. On her face, a bright blue line had appeared, running from her left eye to the right corner of her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"Hey! Thats my line!" Said Aseawen. The others looked at her. "Well it is!"

Suddenly, Anya jumped up and down. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Aseawen frowned again, "What did I just say!" Everyone ignored her. Anya jumped over to Alice. "Can you scent them? Are they coming?"

Everyone but Alice said in unison, "Huh?"

"Death Dealers. Four...no, five of them. I think it's time to leave." Alice said to Aseawen, who at the mention of Death Dealers, fell into her role of ex-coven Vampyre turned Rebel. "Okay, Kali, Anya and Marie, you three head to the mansion. Perhaps try to intercept the Death Dealers on their way here. Alice and I will attempt to find Dayton's safehouse, which shouldn't be too hard with a Lycan on the loose." She winked at Alice. "Okay everyone?" The others nodded, and they set off in their respective groups. Before they started walking in the opposite direction Aseawen said to Alice, "Uhh, maybe you should clean that off your face."

Alice growled in agreement and pulled a hankerchief out of her leather jacket, wiping the blue off her face.

**R&R Please**


	6. Short Title: The Changing of Anya

**Disclaimer: **

I decided the old poem was a little lame,  
And almost gave the story a new name,  
But then I realized,

That nothing rhymes easily with realized,  
And I don't own Underworld nor barely a name.

**Thanks:**

**_Anya: _**Thanks for subconsciously making me feel guilty about not posting another chapter quickly. It makes me write faster.

**_Mads: _**Did you know that 'Mads' isn't in the Word dictionary? Insane isn't it? Thanks for the same thing as Anya, and for letting me beta your KA fic. I swear I'll try see it this weekend!

**Apologies:**

**_To anyone who read, and liked my poem: _**You must be weird. I'm sorry for kicking out some important stuff in your brain and filling it up with my poem.

**_To anyone who read, and didn't like my poem: _**I'm sorry you didn't like it. It was fantastic. Seriously. Go back and read it again. Ha ha! Now you're missing something important and in its place is my poem!

**_Anya: _**I'm sorry if you didn't like my interpretation of Anya. You can have your shoes back now. Oh, and I know I promised you'd meet Viktor by now! I just got temporary writers train wreck.  sorry!

**_Mads: _**Sorry for sticking you with Kalika, I know a-noy-ing. (I know there's an 'n' missing. It's phonetic. Don't tease me. )

**_Natalie Durant: _**I think I got your name wrong. I'm sorry . I know, that Donna's a b$$. You don't need her. Go Nathen!

**Chapter 6: The search for Viktor, the changing of Anya, and quite possibly the introduction of Dayton.**

Marie and Kalika stared at Anya as she hurried down the street calling, "Here Death Dealers, here boys!"

"She's lost it." Said Marie shaking her head.

"Definitely lost it." Said Kalika in agreement. "It's a shame really. What a wonderful mind."

Marie sighed deeply, the type of sigh you make when you realize that the jelly in your jelly doughnut has dripped out and landed on your shoe. "Oh well. Maybe when she meets Him, we can all be as happy as she is now."

"I don't think that's happy." Said Kalika, looking at Anya. "I think that's pain."

Marie was confused. "Huh?"

Kalika pointed at Anya who was ten feet in front of them. It was not a pretty sight. While they were not looking, it seemed that Anya, who was also not looking, had placed her foot in a pothole then fallen, quite possibly breaking it on the way. Her ankle, that is.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Anya squealed, flapping her hands up and down and looking for all the world like she was doing a demented version of the chicken dance.

"It huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts! The paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" She gently extracted her foot from the pothole, and sat splay-legged on the sidewalk. When Kalika and Marie caught up to her they hauled her up and supported her as they continued their search for the Death Dealers. As they were walking Anya kept mumbling incoherently until Kalika shot Marie a look that said, 'Can't you shut her up?' Marie sent one back that said, 'Why me?' which earned a stony glare from Kalika that said, 'She's your friend isn't she?' Marie rolled her eyes and gently squeezed Anya.

"You know Anya; your mumbling doesn't really help. In fact, what would Viktor say if he knew you were complaining to us?"

That shut Anya up.

"Oh, my darling Viktor! I cannot wait until I meet him!" Her voice slid further into the almost ice like façade that was Anya, and her British accent became deeper, almost as if some witch had cast a spell upon her very being. She shook Marie and Kalika off. "I will be fine." She said, striding ahead of them.

"Well. That definitely worked." Said Marie staring at awe in Anya's rapidly receding figure, which had seemed to change with her apparent personality change.

"I hope she still likes us." Commented Kalika.

"_Us?_" Said Marie, "Whatever happened to, 'She's your friend isn't she?'"

Kalika shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea to get you to get her to shut up."

Marie growled in frustration. "Lets go." She grabbed Kalika's arm and easily dragged her slight frame into a run, chasing after Anyanka who by this time has already rounded the next corner.

"You know," Kalika panted, as Marie dragged her, "That can't be good for her ankle." She was referring to the fact that Anya was almost jogging on said 'injured' ankle. Marie almost growled, but then realized that Katya would probably never growl at a friend. Or a 'friend', in Kalika's case.

o-o-o

Aseawen walked with Alice down an alley towards where she thought Dayton's and her safe house for the Vampyre children was. They came to stop in front of a large building with a strange mark on a sign hanging of the front of it.

"I think this is it." Said Aseawen unnecessarily, trying to find an excuse not to enter. "Really?" Said Alice sarcastically wondering why Aseawen was taking such a long time to go inside. Soon, she got tired of waiting. "Well, why the hell aren't we going in?" She asked, rubbing her arms briskly up and down her arms for lack of something better to do.

Aseawen looked worried. "But what if He's there?" She asked worriedly "I wouldn't know what to do!"

Alice rolled her eyes, indicating that she clearly thought Aseawen was nuts. "But isn't that a good thing? I mean, you and him are, like.." She crossed her fingers holding them up for Aseawen to see.

"Yes." She muttered. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

_**To be continuated….**_

**Okay, so I suck at cliffhangers, but my spine is killing me and my battered body is protesting this unlawful abuse and it's only 8:30. Okay, I know some more of you are out there, I mean this story has twenty-two hits. _Twenty-two! _So where are you all? Okay, so you're probably reading the first chapter and thinking, 'What a load of crap' but it'd be nice if you reviewed! Pleeeeeeease! I'll give you a present if you review! How about a character I don't like! You can have Kraven! hides from Erika Argh! Don't shoot!**

**Myrisha: You're insane.  
Me: Yes, well. If they're reading and enjoying this, _they're _probably insane too.  
Myrisha: Good point.**

**A/N 1: The 'Him' and 'He' Anya and Aseawen respectively refer to, are their own personal dilemmas. Anya's is Viktor and Aseawen's is Dayton. **

**A/N 2: The mark referred to as being over Dayton and Aseawen's safehouse can be found on my Pb. Do a Photobucket search for Selene and the mark will be on there somewhere. It will be clear by the name of the image that it is what you are looking for. Oh my! These A/N's etc are 203 words long!**


	7. Mason and Kalika up a tree

**Disclaimer:**

10 reasons I don't own Underworld;

1. I'm poor.  
2. The second kiss was cut. ( That's a DEAD giveaway)  
3. Lucian died.

4. Viktor died.  
5. Amelia died  
6. Raze died  
7. Kahn died.  
8. Kraven **didn't** die  
9. Erika's not coming back..  
10. It ended. (Also dead giveaway)

**Apologies:**

**Anya: **See A/N at the bottom. Hides

**Kalika: **I'm sorry about Mason. Well, actually, I should be apologizing to 'Kevvy' :P

**Thanks: **

Thanks all those people who reviewed! Oh, wait. There's two of you. You know, I'm not really sure why I'm writing this story anymore. If I don't get any reviews, I might have to abandon it. Glares at the street party It's not funny!

**Authors notes;** the character Aseawen's name has been changed to Myrisha. So now, if you see Myrisha, don't get confused, it's actually Aseawen, but with a different name. I might go back and change it all the way through if I get time, it's just to avoid confusion when OC's talk to the main characters. Also, the timeline of the story comes into play here. It's set right before Selene brings Singe into the Crypt. Okay? Good. Now, on with the show.

**7. Mason and Kalika, in a tree…**

Myrisha frowned as she knocked on the heavy door that marked the only place where Vampyres and Lycans agreed to co-operate. Once, if she remembered correctly, she and Dayton had made the pact between the Lycans and a select few Vampyres that protected the Vampyre and as part of their agreement, the Lycan children from the bloodthirsty ranks of the others. Only children with the mark she, Dayton, Alice and the only other Lycan they had directly spoken to, Lucian had decided upon.

"Wow. I'm REALLY getting into this.' Myrisha said to Alice as they stood on the stoop, gazing at the filthy side street the house resided on.

"Yeah?" Said Alice, "I'm REALLY getting pissed off at whoever is taking so long to open this door." At her last words, a tall handsome Vampyre opened the door. Myrisha couldn't help herself but to stare at him.

"I knew I wrote him handsome," She muttered to Alice, "But not THIS handsome."

Alice nodded in agreement, for he was indeed very good looking.

He was pale skinned like most Vampyres, which contrasted very nicely against his jet black hair that just touched the tops of his ears and the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black jeans with the biker-like boots that seemed to be standard on Lycans and Vampyres alike these days, but the main point was his eyes. You could get lost in them; they were so deep and multifaceted. Myrisha and Alice stood dazed for a few seconds until Alice came to her senses and pulled Myrisha inside behind her.

"Hi Dayton." She said, casually letting go of Myrisha's arm so that she was wedged between Dayton and the wall.

"Hey." Dayton whispered, playing with a piece of Myrisha's hair.

"Hey yourself." Said Myrisha, while inwardly cringing at the blatant cliché use.

"I missed you." He muttered, still playing with her hair.

Myrisha smiled. "Me too." She prayed the he wasn't going to do anything remotely romantic.

Then he kissed her.

'Oh boy.' She thought before all rationality escaped her.

o-o-

Marie and Kalika rushed to catch up with Anya.

"You know this isn't a marathon, right?" Kalika asked puffing.

Anya looked at her disdainfully. "I'm very glad you're not a Death Dealer. Imagine what our defense would be like!" She looked at Marie who was breathing deep but not puffing. "You, however, would make a spectacular Death Dealer." Anya broke into a grin. "What do you think guys? Am I in character?"

Kalika, who was sulking muttered, "I think you're a little too in character."

Anya lost her smile. "And that is how I am going to stay." She spotted the Death Dealers up ahead and grabbed Kalika's arm. "Mason!" She called, getting the attention of the Death Dealer in front.

"Anya." He said stoically. "Good to see you again. Coming in with us are you?" He asked motioning to the Death Dealers gathered behind him.

"Yes." Marie said, breaking in before Anya and Kalika could get any crazy notions in their heads. "We're coming with you. Are you headed back soon?"

Mason nodded, "We were out looking for Selene, but we can't seem to find her." He sighed, "It's a shame she did it really. If she'd had stayed where she was supposed to like Viktor told her, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"He's awake?" Asked Anya, imperceptibly becoming more animated at the mention of Viktor.

"Yeah." Mason said, "Selene woke him a few days ago."

Anya nodded. Well, we'd better go then." She said nodding to the pinkish rays of the sun that were beginning to creep over the edge of the horizon. Mason nodded and pointed to a limo parked on the side of the street. "Your chariot awaits." He said, smiling at Kalika who all of a sudden had gone very shy. They all climbed into the car and impatiently awaited their imminent arrival to Ordoghaz.

o-o-o

When they arrived, Marie and Kalika let Anya exit the limo first, then as they climbed out they realized they were in a huge underground parking garage. Mason exited behind them, and immediately gravitated towards Kalika.

"I'm Mason." He said smiling. "I haven't seen you here before. I'd be honored if you'd let me give you a tour." He continued to smile at Kalika. Kalika shot a glance at Marie who smiled, and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Sure." She said. Mason and Kalika left, leaving Marie in the garage alone. "Finally, a chance to explore." She said to herself, smiling.

o-o-o

Anya stood in front of the two way mirror that allowed the Vampyres access to the Elders Crypt. The doors slid open, and she slowly walked down the stairs, and into the Crypt, marveling at the intricate carvings. What, or _who_ she saw next nearly stopped her Immortal heart.

"Viktor." The word fell gently from her lips.

"Anya."

**R&R Please! ** Oh, I feel so cruel! I'm sorry Anya, I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible! You'll get some happiness out of the next chapter! I promise! **A/N**: I'm not sure of the time intervals in the movie, so I made it up. Okay?


	8. Dayton's in trouble!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Underworld.  
No, I don't.  
Woe is me.

**Apologies:**

**A/N: **This, again, is set right before Selene brings Singe into the crypt, and before Kraven enters. In other words, he's getting dressed. -Watches Anya faint-. Heh.

**Chapter 8: Dayton's in trou-ble! Dayton's in trou-ble!**

Anya was awestruck as she stared at Viktor, who in turn, stared at her.

"My Lord." She dropped to one knee which made him smile.

"Come Anyanka; let us not stand upon tradition." He made his was down the steps and stood in front of her. He grasped her forearm and gently tugged her up to stand. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at him. "Viktor..."

He smiled, and she realized that she had come in upon him getting dressed. "Do you require any help?" She smiled coyly at him, not daring to believe her eyes as he smiled again.

"Only if it's provided by your able hands my dear." Viktor reached out and touched her cheek. "Ah, Anyanka, how I have missed you so. The years have been naught but kind to you."

She smiled again, reaching to touch the hand that resided on her cheek. "As they have to you."

It was Viktor's turn to smile as he brought his lips down upon hers.

o-o-o

Kalika was enjoying herself, being shown around the mansion by Mason. "This is the armory," he was saying, "And this is the Dojo." Kalika Turned her face up to smile at Mason. "So what else can you show me?" She asked seductively. Mason got flustered. "Uhh, well, there's...uhh..."

"Gee Kalika." Said Marie coming up behind them. Don't fluster the poor boy. He might be useful." She winked, and continued on though the halls. Kalika smiled and leant her head on Masons arm. "I'm having so much fun." She said.

Mason smiled, regaining his composure. "Good." As they rounded a corner, Mason saw Kahn and sighed. "I'm sorry Kali, this is where our tour ends. Do you think you could find your own way back to your temporary quarters?" Kalika nodded. "Of course." She pecked him on the cheek and went back the way they had come. Mason found himself staring after her, smiling goofily. 'Oh for Pete's

sake.' He thought. That's ridiculous.

o-o-o

Myrisha reluctantly pulled away from Dayton. "We should, uh, Alice..." Dayton smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. We'll uhh... go out there." Myrisha gave a strained smile and slipped past him to go find Alice.

"Alice, you better get you-." She was cut off by what felt like a small missile hitting her knees. She looked down and saw a cheeky smile directed up at her.

"Blaine! Hey baby!" She hoisted the small Vampyre child into her hip and hugged him. Blaine was one of the Vampyre children that had been on the streets until Dayton and Myrisha had begun to look after them. Blaine was her and Dayton's 'adopted' son. He had olive skin, which was a dead giveaway that he wasn't their child, and his dark brown hair and bright green eyes furthered that.

Myrisha noticed a bandage on Blaine's arm and knew _exactly _what was going on.

"DAYTON!" She yelled, furious. Blaine wriggled out of her arms and dropped to the floor. Myrisha kept a firm hold on him as he tried to escape. Dayton walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Yeah?" Myrisha longed to wipe the smirk off his face.

"What is _this_?" She asked, keeping her voice cool and deadly. The smile faded as Dayton tried to defend himself.

"He was going outside Myr; he kept sneaking out with the other children. It was the only way to keep him safe."

Myrisha relaxed infinitesimally and turned to Blaine. "Is that so?" She asked him. Blaine's eyes widened and he got frightened.

"I only wanned to play wif the other kids." He said, cowering slightly. Myrisha sighed and picked him up.

"Next time you do something like that, "she said to Dayton, "You talk to me first."

At the sound of the doorbell Myrisha frowned. "You expecting anyone?" She asked Dayton.

"No." He answered. Myrisha sighed and walked to the door opening it. What she saw there froze her in her tracks.

**R&R Please!  
A/N: ** Heh. This has gone foward a little bit to right before Kahn tells Mason and his team to check out Amelia's train. Bwahaha!


End file.
